F&T
by Fuuka19
Summary: Es la primera vez que escribo algo así que lean y comenten.


Hace unos 6 meses que entré en el gremio más fuerte de toda Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Al principio no sabía cómo entablar amistad con el resto de miembros, pero poco a poco conseguí llevarme bien con Lucy y Natsu.

Al principio estaba un poco incómoda pero después era una más, me sentía feliz estando allí.

Durante un tiempo recuerdo que hacía misiones yo sola, ya que puedo usar todo tipo de magia, y la verdad no estaba mal así pero el Maestro del gremio me dijo que era mejor que tuviese un compañero, de ahí que conociese a un nuevo mago. Era más alto que yo y con el cabello y los ojos marrones oscuro, parecía ser un chico muy calmado.

Decidí ser amable con él y hablarle primero. Cuando me puse a su lado me miró de reojo con algo de interés.

Fuuka: ¡hola¡ Encantada de conocerte, soy tu nueva compañera de equipo ^^.

Toira: Encantado, me llamo Toira. Espero que podamos ser amigos.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y despreocupadamente pensé que tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Al cabo de un año ya éramos muy amigos y salíamos a misiones prácticamente cada día. Procurábamos coger misiones fáciles para ganar dinero rápido y no molestarnos mucho. Todos los días eran divertidos, nos reíamos de casi todo e incluso teníamos nuestro propio lenguaje de señas, era realmente genial tener un buen amigo.

Al final Lucy me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y empezamos a hablar de relaciones amorosas.

Lucy: hasta ahora no me has dicho que opinas de tu queridísimo compañero.

Fuuka: ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Lucy, es mi mejor amigo y nada más.

Lucy: ¿ni siquiera piensas en él como chico un poquito?

Fuuka: la verdad ni me lo había planteado jajá

Lucy: ¡pero qué dices! Si es guapísimo, todas están locas por él pero por alguna razón las trata de manera indiferente y solo se comporta de buenas maneras contigo y te sonríe, ¿ no piensas que le puedes gustar?

Fuuka: ¿¡qué!? Debes estar loca, si le gustase ya me lo habría dicho hace tiempo, además tu solo te imaginas cosas porque estás pensando en Natsu.

Lucy: vale, vale, me has pillado. No sé que hacer con él de verdad, cada vez que intento descifrarle me pongo de los nervios. En 4 años que llevo siendo su amiga no le he visto mirarme ni una vez, y mucho menos sonrojarse por mí (me mira triste).

Fuuka: ¡ya sé! ¿ por qué no quedo con Natsu en plan " cita" y así le pregunto por ti?

Lucy: ¡fantástico! Que adorable eres, no me extraña nada que le gustes a Toira. Un sitio que le gusta mucho es el restaurante que hay en la plaza de la ciudad. También te aconsejo que no le digas que pagas tú o comerá todo lo que pille.

Fuuka:¡que no le gusto! Conseguiré que me diga lo que piensa de ti. ¡Luego nos vemos!

Al salir del gremio me quedé pasmada, nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo pudiera sentir algo por mí. Necesitaba meditarlo en casa más tarde, ahora tenía que ir con Natsu y sonsacarle información. De todas maneras prefería no malinterpretar la situación.

Cuando llegué a la plaza Natsu ya me estaba esperando, le pedí quedar con el pretexto de que me había enfadado con Lucy y no sabía que hacer, después de todo tenía que preguntarle sobre ella.

Fuuka: ¿Qué piensas de Lucy?

Natsu: pienso que es una gran compañera y amiga n.n .

Así no conseguiré nada, tengo que arriesgarme un poco más.

Fuuka: ¿estás seguro? He visto como la miras y ese tipo de miradas no las hace un amigo. Venga va, suéltalo.

Natsu:¡Ahhh! Me has pillado, pero dudo mucho que ella sienta algo por mí, así que prefiero no perderla también como amiga.

Fuuka: yo me confesaría. Jo, qué suerte tenéis. Yo también quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera.

Natsu: pues yo pensé que estabas saliendo con Toira, siempre estáis juntos.

Fuuka: no seas tonto, ni por asomo.

En ese momento vi a Natsu poner cara de "esto pinta mal", al verla me di la vuelta y allí estaba, la persona que menos quería que escuchase eso. Su cara era una mezcla de asombro y de decepción. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Fuuka: ¡ESPERA TOIRA! TOI…ra.

Natsu: vete detrás antes de que se malentienda más, supongo que querías decir que no pensabas ni por asomo que él te viese de esa manera.

Fuuka: cierto, pero creo que Lucy tenía razón.

Natsu: ¿no te habías enfadado con ella?

Fuuka: ups, me has descubierto, solo quería información para ella jajá. Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, me voy.

La verdad no sabía cómo hablar con Toira porque aunque fuese un malentendido yo no creía corresponderle de la misma manera, por lo tanto nuestro equipo ya no servía de nada y la amistad estaba perdida. Lo que hice fue pedirle al Maestro que nos separara temporalmente y ver si así se calmaban las cosas.

En las semanas siguientes Toira estaba muy distante conmigo, cosa que comprendía ya que yo nos separé, pero también parecía incómodo con la situación asique intenté hablar con él.

Fuuka: Toira, ¿podemos hablar?

Toira: sí, ¿Por qué no?

Fuuka: lo que escuchaste fue un malentendido, en realidad lo que le quise decir a Natsu era que no creía ni por asomo que tu sintieras algo por mí. Lo siento.

Toira: jaja que tonta eres. No te das cuenta de que aquí en Fairy Tail todos piensan que eres hermosa, jaja no sabía que eras tan despistada. Por supuesto siento algo por ti pero si tu no sientes lo mismo, no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Fuuka: (empecé a llorar) ¡Toiiraaa! (le abracé muy fuerte sin pensar)

Toira se sonrojó mucho por el gesto pero entendió que echaba de menos salir a hacer misiones y reírnos por todo. Todos en el gremio aplaudieron la escena y nos quedamos estáticos y sonrojados.

Ese día dormí muy bien, por fin las cosas volvían a estar bien entre los dos. Al llegar al gremio Lucy venía corriendo y llamándome a voces.

Lucy: ¡Fuuukaaa! Escúchame Toira ha decidido irse del gremio y de Magnolia, creo que serás capaz de alcanzarlo si te das prisa, hace un rato que salió.

Y a partir de ahí mi vida se hizo pedazos, no podía creer que ayer estuviésemos tan bien y solo unas horas más tarde se marchase de mi lado. En ese momento comprendí que nadie podía estar tan feliz y sonrojarse por volver a estar al lado de un amigo, ahí entendí que era una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de que en realidad sentía algo por él, y ahí pensé que todo se acababa sino estaba él.

Salí corriendo por la calle principal de Magnolia con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a todas partes. Al final le encontré en las afueras, sentado, como esperando a que llegase.

Toira: ¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que llegaras, eres una tardona, como siempre, jajá.

Fuuka: me han dicho que te marchas del gremio, ¿Por qué?

Toira: quiero hacerme más fuerte en otros lugares y tener aventuras…Además, cuando vuelva, quiero que te enamores de mí. Sigo pensando que eres hermosa y cálida, y que no dudas en ayudar a los demás. Me viste tal y como soy…Por ello me gustas y siempre me gustarás.

Fuuka: (sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas a la velocidad del rayo)

Toira: Ya nos veremos…

Fuuka: Pe-…

Y sin más, desapareció. No me dejó explicarle ni decirle nada.

Pasaron 5 años desde aquel día, al principio tenía noticias de él, pero luego dejaron de llegar y empecé a preocuparme cada vez más. Pensé mil veces en ir a buscarle, pero luego me daba cuenta de que no sabría donde encontrarle. Eso me desesperaba aún más.

Con el tiempo desistí en la idea de buscarle y en cambio decidí hacerme más fuerte, llegando a vencer a Erza en alguna ocasión.

Y al final llegó mi cumpleaños. Cumplía 21 y él todavía no había regresado. Quería ser fuerte y pensar en que estaba bien y que pronto volvería, pero habían pasado 5 años y 4 de ellos sin noticias de su paradero. Lo único que sabía es que en este momento el debería tener 23 años.

Para celebrar mi cumpleaños decidí invitar a todos a un restaurante muy famoso en Magnolia, sabía que Natsu me arruinaría pero aun así estaba feliz de poder estar con todos.

Cuando llegó el día estaba muy feliz de poder pasar un rato agradable al lado de todos mis amigos y compañeros.

Llegué al punto de encuentro pero no había nadie.

Fuuka: Pero, ¿Dónde se han metido todos?

Todos:¡SORPRESAAA!

Me habían traído un montón de regalos. Desde ropa hasta un enorme barril de cerveza.

Nos lo estábamos pasando en grande cuando un chico alto y delgado pero que no se le veía la cara, apareció en el restaurante y se sentó a nuestro lado.

Natsu le dijo que no podía estar allí hoy porque habíamos reservado el lugar pero aun así no se movió ni un ápice. Natsu fue a sacarlo a la fuerza pero para su sorpresa y la nuestra, el chico con el rostro tapado le cogió a él y lo tumbó con un gran estruendo.

A partir de ahí todos se pusieron en posición de combate, nadie podía creer que hubiese podido dar a Natsu. Justo en el momento en que se disponían a atacarle Natsu dijo: Bienvenido de nuevo, Toira.


End file.
